


Albion: A History

by Aro_Tarot



Series: Albion: A History [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, Cover Art, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Reincarnation, Romance, Sort Of, You'll see when it gets more in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Tarot/pseuds/Aro_Tarot
Summary: In 1924, twenty-one-year-old Arthur Pen finds himself on an expedition funded and lead by his father, Uther. The point of this expedition is to find Albion, a lost and ancient empire that is thought to be no more than childish imaginings. It's a legend that Arthur is quite familiar with. His interest in the lost empire almost rivals that of his father but for entirely different reasons. Uther states that he wishes to finally end the illness that has plagued Arthur's sister, Morgana, since she was a child. Arthur, on the other hand, has longed for an escape from his life. Now with the acquirision of a journal known simply as Albion: A History, it seems that Arthur's wish may actually come true.What he finds is a dying kingdom, a young prince with ancient eyes, and a prophecy that foretells the return of Albion's king.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Albion: A History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Albion: A History

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Merthur fanfiction, and I'm excited to be working on it. As you can see from the tags and summary, it's inspired by one of my favorite Disney movies, Atlantis: the Lost Empire. The beginning of the story is like the movie, but as the story progresses, more of my own ideas come into play. I do hope you enjoy. 
> 
> First, a few things to bring up.
> 
> This is a Merthur, but it takes a bit before Merlin comes into the story. Arthur has to get to Albion first before he can meet his prince charming, so the first part of this story is adventure and getting to know Arthur and the crew, just like in the movie. 
> 
> As you can see in the first chapter, there will be art sprinkled into the story. All of the art is done by me. I've always liked making covers and pieces for my stories.
> 
> I do have a plan for what all happens in the story, but I've always been on the slow side of updating stories. (My ADHD doesn't really always help when it comes to writing. Either I'm writing most of a chapter/whole chapter in one sitting or nothing is getting written at all.) I'm going to try to post a chapter every week or week and a half. Chapters where I did art for might take longer. (I'll probably update my process on my tumblr which is aro-tarot.tumblr.com )
> 
> There are some triggers already in the tags. This story takes place in the 1920s, so I know that there is going to be some period typical homophobia at some points in the story. All of this will be coming from people that aren't from Albion. Albion is open to all sexualities and genders. Then there will definitely be what is sort of gender dysphoria. It's basically gender dysphoria, but it's linked to something else and not exactly what Merlin's gender is. I'll put it in the notes whenever something happens.
> 
> Lastly, this is my first chaptered fic on here and only my second fic on here. If you see errors or would like any other warnings or tags as the story progresses, do let me know. I'll adjust accordingly. As of right now, I plan on this being for teens and up.
> 
> And of course, Disclaimer: All of the Merlin characters are owned by Shine and BBC, and Atlantis: the Lost Empire is owned by Disney. Just here to have fun and be creative.

_ "Texts speak of an empire that once existed well over a thousand years ago. It was brought together by a man that rose up to become king and a powerful warlock that always stayed by his side and ensured his safety. During the battle for Camelot, he failed, and the king fell. His cries shook the earth, pushed the currents of the sea, and whipped the winds of the sky, for he was their son and magic all wrapped into one. All around him the scenery changed as his world was pulled down and away from the people that had taken his king from him, and with him, came their empire that they had built together and the people that helped them build it. The empire known as Albion became lost to our world and with it, our understanding of magic. _

_ "Some people believe that this empire really did exist. They point out that Camelot is an actual place and use this as proof to show that the entirety of the story is not imaginary. References to some of the characters of this legend have also resurfaced over the years. However, most academics still scoff and laugh at the idea that Albion was real and not conjured up by a creative individual. 'Magic?' they say. 'Magic does not exist.' _

_ "As far as the scientific world knows, magic does not exist. Albion's disappearance and even it's creation are directly linked to magic. If magic did not exist, how did it come to be? That can easily be attributed to strategy and weapons of war. Perhaps this 'warlock' was an advisor to the king that specialized in battle and combat. _

_ "Still though, that does not explain the disappearance of an entire empire in an instant. It also doesn't explain how there hasn't been more evidence of its existence in the first place. This wasn't just a single kingdom that vanished in history. It was an entire empire. The existence of the king's homeland and enemy may have been used as a device to make the story feel more real. As we continue this discussion, we will go over all of the evidence that has been brought up and the lack of evidence as well. By the end of this book, you, the reader, will come to your own belief on the matter. Was the lost empire of Albion real? Or is it just the work of fiction?"_

_ _

_ Click. Click. _ Arthur lowers his book as the sound of heels grows louder. He already knows who it is. There is only one person that would come to his corner of the family library this early before dinner. _ Click. Click. _ She rounds the corner of one of the bookshelves, and he can see that he was indeed correct. Approaching him is his half-sister, Morgana. While he isn't happy to be taken away from his current read, he is pleased to see that she is up and walking around. Her last battle against her recurring illness was a hard one, much harder than usual. He's glad that she is back on her feet so soon. 

"Arthur, have you any idea when Father is coming home?" she asks. "It's almost time for dinner, and if he doesn't come soon, I'm going to have to tell the kitchen to slow down or do something. Otherwise, he's going to be coming home to a cold meal." 

Arthur scrunches his eyebrows at his sister's words. Dinner? Already? He glances over at the window to his right. It seems that he had lost track of time. Morgana could be playing a trick on him, he wouldn't put it past her, but if that was the case, she wouldn't be asking about Father. Plus, the sky had darkened. 

"Yes, Arthur, it really is almost dinner time. How you ever managed to attend all of your classes while away, I'll never know."

He rolls his eyes at her. The truth is that back when he was still in secondary school, he always found himself doing anything to please their father. He has since grown out of trying. It doesn’t matter what Arthur does. His father is always going to hate him. He doesn’t think there is any use trying anymore. It is always going to be like this. 

Arthur is always going to be the forgotten one, and Morgana is going to be the one that absorbs all of the love that that man sends out into the world. Arthur is his son and firstborn, but his father only sees the loss of his beloved wife when he looks upon Arthur's golden hair and his cool blue eyes. He is a reflection of his mother and also the one that took her life. Morgana looks nothing like him. Her hair is as dark as his is light. Appearances matter. She may be a child out of wedlock, but at least she is a child that their father can love and keep eye contact with for longer than five minutes. 

"I don't see why you're asking me," Arthur replies. "Father barely says two words to me in the span of a week."

"But you're always here and listening."

"I'm not listening. I'm reading."

"You expect me to believe that you've never once listened in on our father when the majority of the time, the two of you are occupying the same room."

"His desk is on the other end of the library, and I could care less about what is going on in his life."

"Only that you can keep slacking off and living here."

"It's not my fault that he hasn't noticed me enough to finally kick me out."

"Arthur," her voice goes soft. It's a voice that he only hears when it's the two of them. A voice he only hears when she senses that something is bothering him. "When are you going to go out into the world? Find a job. Find a home that you can call your own. And find a pretty girl that is dim enough to actually want to marry you."

Arthur masks his actual feelings on the matter and instead counters with a smirk as he holds up his book. "I don't plan on leaving this library anytime soon."

Morgana chuckles. "Well, you're going to have to if you want dinner."

As he gets up and sets the book on the table, his smile starts to feel genuine. Morgana is the only one that he can almost be himself around. It's still just an "almost" though. He'd never let anyone see or know who he is in all of his entirety. Although, sometimes he wishes that he could let her in. Arthur doesn't see the point of trying though. He'll never be able to be open about who he is. He'll always be suffering in silence whether it's here in Pen manor or in some other county.

Books allow a way for him to escape. Well, it's not exactly books. It's more so the idea that such a place as Albion still somehow exists. Ever since he was a little boy, he longed to go there. A place of magic and knights sounds like a beautiful dream to any young child, but it was more than just that for Arthur. He felt like he needed to go there. It felt like some part of him was always going to be missing if he didn't. Of course, this always sparked endless teasing by his younger sister. 

Over the years, Arthur stopped talking about such things, but he didn't give up his strong interest in the matter. He doesn't hide it either. It's not like he is the only one that is devoting himself to all of the books on the topic in this very room. Arthur's fascination and passion for Albion seems to have been inherited from his father. Although, Arthur's feelings on the matter aren't to the point of obsession like the older man's are. No, it just stays with him, a place where he can run away. If only such a place really existed. 

Most texts on Albion's legend say that it is just that, a legend. The ones that don't generally leave it for the reader to go to their own conclusion, just like the one that Arthur was currently reading. Then there are the few that treat it as truth. The furthest that any of them have to come to unraveling its location, if it really does exist, is the evidence of a book that is said to hold not only the legend in all of its entirely, apparently what is written isn't all of it, but also how to get there. This text is a journal written by someone by the name of Kilgharrah, and on the journal's cover, it is said to read, "Albion: A History." People have tried to track down this book, but as far as the world knows, no one has managed. It's remained lost just like the empire that it is named after.

To find the journal, to find Albion, that would be the greatest thing to happen to Arthur if he managed it. He doesn’t expect to though. Sometimes Arthur questions what’s the point in all of this, what he is currently doing, constantly reading and dreaming of a place where he can be himself. He’s never going to be able to be himself. That’s the truth of the matter. He’ll always wear a mask, a fake smile to cover his grimace and depression. 

Arthur folds the corner of his current page before closing the book. There was a time when he wouldn’t think of bending or wrinkling any of the pages that reside in the tomes of this library. Now he could care less. After all, he’s not the one that has scrawled notes on the pages of most of the books here. If his father doesn’t mind cursive taking over the empty spaces, then he shouldn’t mind a bent corner. 

With a nod, Morgana turns and starts to leave the room. Her heels click and clack as they hit the hardwood floor. Arthur shakes his head at the sound as he rises from the dark leather chair and begins to follow. He can’t imagine how uncomfortable those shoes must be. 

Pen Manor is, as one would expect of a manor, quite large. The library that the siblings have just left is only just one in the building. There is one downstairs not far from the main entrance that is mostly just for show. It’s shelves are filled with various academic level texts, rare finds, and even signed editions. It is located next to a sitting room with a bar and bottles on the shelf. The library is apart of the show for entertaining any guests. There is another library that also resides on the first level. While it doesn’t get much use from their father, it is the most practical of the libraries. It contains all of Morgana’s reading material along with various tomes on architecture, which Arthur frequently references and studies. The books that are specifically on castles or at least include them to a great extent are the ones that never have dust in front of them. A stack of these currently reside on his desk in the upstairs library, the library that is entirely dedicated to the subject of Albion.

While large, Arthur has explored the majority of the manor, if not all of it. This includes the room on the third floor that remains locked. His breaking in of this room was a more recent action. It was while his father was out of town about a month ago. The man hadn't noticed upon his return, and he still hasn't noticed. He's not looked at Arthur enough to notice his new accessory, a ring that will rest permanently on his left index finger.

Currently, the siblings are making their way down the main flight of stairs, the ones that rest directly in front of the main entrance. Arthur is about two steps away from reaching the floor when their father bursts through the door. His pace is fast, and before Morgana can even utter a "hello", he is standing in front of them. Something has him worked up. His eyes are wide, and... is that a smile? Sure enough, it is. What could have their father grinning like that? Arthur studies him. He's perplexed. Then he notices the book that rests under his father's arm. Could that be the cause of whatever is making his father ecstatic?

"Pack your bags! We'll be leaving come morning," their father says before starting up the stairs.

The siblings turn and face each other. Morgana's eyebrow is arched while Arthur's are furrowed. His upper lip is lifted. They are both completely confused by what is going on. Who wouldn't be? 

Morgana turns to him before he can make it up all of the steps. "Where are we going?"

Arthur is more questioning _ why _ they are leaving, but _ where _ is also a very valid question.

Their father stops and turns to them. Did he just- Did he just chuckle? Surely, this can't possibly be the same man as the one that left this morning. Who is this imposter? Surely, this can't really be him. Can it? Since when is their father, Uther Pen, ever genuinely smiling and chuckling to himself like some child that has just discovered some new area to play in. What could be in that book?

"First," Uther starts, "we will be making our way to the sea. The Sea of Avalon to be precise. There, our crew will be waiting for our departure by submarine."

"Submarine? You expect us to all travel in one of those small vessels into the ocean? That's not very fitting of a lady."

"No, a large one. Not even large, it's massive. It will be able to fit hundreds of men and even ladies, such as yourself, comfortably. I've just finished with the rest of the preparations."

That still doesn't exactly answer the question. Arthur dares to ask it himself. "And where is this submarine taking us?"

Uther looks at his son, actually looks at him, and smiles. "Albion."

Albion? No, he can't be serious. This is a jest. It has to be. Or maybe he heard him wrong. Albion...

"Surely, you're joking," Morgana pipes in. "Albion is just a myth, a legend."

"No, it's not, and I finally have found the key to finding it."

And there it is, being held up. Arthur can hardly believe what he is seeing. In his father's hands is the book held open to the first page. The pages are worn and discolored, but the text still clearly readable.

_ Albion: A History _

_ Kilgharrah _

Arthur has to remind himself to breathe. It's real. It has to be. His father would know if it was a fake. But it isn't just that. No, Arthur knows that this is the real thing. He's not sure how he knows. He just does. 

"We're going to go to Albion, and we will finally cure you of your illness, Morgana. The means is there. Now, have my dinner brought up to me at my desk. I'll be rereading this again tonight." And with that, Uther turns and finishes his journey to the top of the stairs and then to the upstairs library.

There is a feeling in Arthur's chest, and he almost places his hand upon it. He stops himself when his arm is halfway there. He doesn't want to bring attention to himself. Morgana is still standing next to him. He doesn't want her to notice, especially when he has no idea what exactly this is. What it feels like though... It puzzles the blond, but there is no mistaking this feeling. It feels like he's about to come home.


End file.
